Random Seed Stupidity
by Cowchan987
Summary: What will happen to all the Gundam Seed peeps when Fllay makes an amry of clones. What will happen between Kira Lacus. Tune in to find out!


Random Seed Stupidity

This is like my first fanfiction yet I decided to make another one so just wait and see. I wanted to make a funny fanfiction since i was bored so yeah. Please review to me. If theres anything that u hate tell me okay and i am sorry then. Well lets begin. I will be in the story a little Cowchan thats me okay.

Disclaimer i do not own Gundam Seed as you can see. Of course I don't own Gundam Seed.

One morning Kira was walking in the park.

And there was something behind him and it was following him...

Kira: I sense a disturbance in the force.

Then the something was following him

Kira was waiting for the right moment.

then the thing was flying and it was Flay ( get it if you take away the a in Flay then you will get Fly hee hee oh screw u if u don't )

Kira: Oh shit!!!

Kira pulled out a machine gun and shot her.

Flay: why...

Kira: Peace has finally been restored on Earth.

Lacus: Hey Kira...Shit.

Cagalli: It's that Flay the crazy frickin bitch look at her!!!!!

( Note to self: Flay will come back alive I don't even know why, but I want her to die!!!!!!!!!!! . )

Authrun: ALL OF YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cagalli: Clam down Authrun.

Authrun: sorry but seeing Flay makes me angry.

Lacus: Hey do you want to make out you know in my house...

Kira: Well you know me.

They left and went to Lacus's house.

Authrun: Hey I wonder how Flay comes alive again from hell?

Cagalli: Dunno

Cowchan: i can answer that my friend there are three reasons:

1. She wants to kill Lacus

2. She wants to have sex with Kira.

3. And third is that Kira has Chocolate in his pocket everyday.

Authrun: Now that you mention it i do have a sudden craving for Kira's Chocolate...

(Authrun's message: This is not yaoi people if you think this is yaoi then you will pay oh ho you will pay!!!!!!!!!!!! I know where you live. YOU WILL PAY!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAH cough weez ...

End of Authrun message. )

Cagalli: NOOOOO!!!!!! I can't live without him I just can't!!!!! NOOO!!!!!

( Cagalli suicide OMG 0o0 )

Cowchan: what a pity oh screw it.

Kira: No my sister and my best friend dead noooo!!! And the chocolate SOILED NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( He was about to suicide but instead he took Cagalli and Authrun's money and laughed evilly to buy more chocolate )

Lacus: ... . . . . . . . . . .

Flay: I will kill you Lacus!!!!

Lacus and Flay battled to death like in Guilty Gear. (HEE HEEE what?)

Lacus use her instant kill and Flay head fell off and poor homeless people ate her head.

Authrun: That was a nice nap I only fell asleep.

Hey Cagalli are you awake hey hey OMG...

Kira: Hey Authrun.

Authrun:STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lacus: What happen to Cagalli.

Authrun:STFU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kira:You know Authrun we can always revive her.

Authrun:STF... what why didn't you tell me that.

Kira: I want to buy chocolate.

Authrun: Damn you!

Lacus: But how?

Kira: We have to find the "WIZARD OF OZ" ( he said that in squeaky voice )

Authrun: What the HEll! Now you will expect us to jump into the book but we have to say the key words to go in there, then travel to the Wizard but first a sing along, and also we have to carry Cagalli in a backpack, but when we arrive we will all be dancing like stupid little tiny TELETUBBIES before we go home!

Kira: no but lets do it then!

Lacus: I agree too!

Cowchan: i don't care but will do it for cash.

Authrun:I am out!

Kira and Lacus: awwwww...

Authrun: No means no!

Cowchan: Party pooper.

Later were Cagalli is.

Cagalli: Where are you Authrun! Oh god!

God: your friend is still at earth.

Cagalli:!#$#$#$$#$!#$&&&&&$$$!!#

God: I will leave you alone.

End of Cagalli"s Adventure

Authrun: We finally made it after all that stupid singing!!!

Kira: . 

Lacus: . 

Cowchan: . 

Authrun: What?

Cowchan: Oh nothing.

Kira: I want to go home.

Lacus: yah.

Cowchan: Lets leave Authrun here instead.

Kira and Lacus: Yeah!

Authrun: NO don't leave me here with the fucking big headed bitch here!

Kira, Lacus, and Cowchan: See ya later sucker!!!!

Authrun:...

FUCK YOU BITCH YA!

We'll Authrun save Cagalli in time tune in next time on Random Seed Stupidity See Ya!!

I will try to make more chapters send me anything that will be a good idea to my fanfiction because i running out of ideas so i will try to upload more. Review please see ya. ( this chappie sucked )


End file.
